saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rai Narukami
Rai Narukami is a highschool student and a player of Enless Utopia Online. He is the main character of Endless Utopia Online: By Moonlight. Appearance In-Game In EUO, Rai's outfit consists of a long black two-tailed overcoat with a high collar, with gold buckles on the cuffs and brackets on the shoulders. He wears a gray shirt underneath it, with black pants and black combat boots, along with black fingerless gloves. His second outfit which he wears after EXPUNGED sees him donning a new black two tailed cardigan coat with a gold trim, with sleek black pants and black boots, looking somewhat similar to his previous outfit, though less extravagant, to make himself look more discreet and unassuming. Over it, he usually wears a long, black full body cloak with a hood to help conceal his identity during his travels. Real Life In real life, Rai commonly wears the standard uniform of Tsukiyo Academy, being a black uniform with a blazer, slacks, dress shoes, and a white button-up undershirt and a loose dark blue ribbon tie around his neck. On days off, he's usually seen wearing blue jeans, black shoes, a t-shirt, and a white and black jacket. Background Rai Narukami was always an intellectual. His almost genius intelligence and studious behavior was noticed by his peers and teachers alike. As a result, he was generally liked by his teachers, but was bullied relentlessly by his schoolmates, resulting in a more closed off and distanced personality. His only solace was in his little sister, Tsuki, who he found purpose in protecting, and even with a bit of distance in his personality, he was always cheerful and optimistic with his sister. However, Tsuki never returned home one day, and Rai soon discovered afterwards that she had been raped and murdered while on her way home. The death of his sister resulted in the collapse of his family, with his mother leaving them and his father breaking down. Rai himself took the death of his sister extremely hard, and distanced himself even further from his peers, going so far as to never speak again. His loss of purpose in life drove him to contemplate suicide, making an attempt only once, but refusing to go through with it, after which he spoke again for the first time in four years after the death of his sister. His quiet and distanced personality would be carried on for years after the incident. Due to his years of isolating himself from others, he does not understand how to interact socially with others, and thus rarely speaks at all. Rai is now a high school student attending Tsukiyo Academy, a prestigious school just off the coast of the Koto Ward in Tokyo. He earned his place there from his previous high school due to his remarkable grades, transfering there in his third year. EUO Rai has been contracted by the police through a special detective and associate of his to hunt down certain crime syndicates using EUO as a means of communication. To this end, the police had a Game Master give him a special program capable of tracing the IP addresses of players in order to covertly track down where these syndicates are operating from. Rai agreed to this as his associate also informed him that the man that killed his sister is among one of these syndicates, being a higher ranking member of the Yakuza, making him inaccessible to police by normal means, and though the man does not play EUO, he could be tracked down from his subordinates who do. His motives coincide with those of the police, and as such, he now acts as an agent of sorts within the game for them so he can hunt down Tsuki's killer, intent on killing him. Personality Rai can best be described as cold and a loner, tending to stick to himself and himself alone, and is ambivalent to the point of apathy. He has next to no social life, but is not bothered by his lack of friends, going so far even as to say that friends would only get in his way. He views otherwise virtuous traits, such as compassion, empathy, and love as completely useless to him, and that such petty things have no place in today's society. This is in fact the main reason why he was chosen as one of Dark Emperor's personal guards in EUO. According to the Dark Emperor himself, his emotionless and uncaring personality makes him "the perfect killer", though the other edge of the sword is absolutely no real sense of loyalty. To him, death is a trivial matter at most. Rai is naturally calm and collected in all situations, and nothing causes him any distress in the slightest. The most emotion he usually exhibits is annoyance towards others. He is, however, quite formal in his body language, with a straight posture and confident stride. He is usually seen with one or both hands in his pockets, depending on his mood. Rai Narukami can also be seen as contemplative and thoughtful, often reflecting on his life and remembering happier times of when his sister was alive and when he was happy with his family together. He will often spend nights during the full moon outside, wandering aimlessly around the more rural areas of the island, far away from the city lights, for hours on end. This is due to his sister's love for the moon and playing outside in the moonlight, a trait which also imprinted on him. He finds these walks calming and serene, and the only times he can really find solace in his life anymore. Abilities Endless Utopia Online *'Race:' Hybrid (Human/Fiend) *'Aera-type:' Alterer *'Occupation:' Member of the Imperial Guard *'Main Equipment:' **'Mangetsu ' (Dual Scythes - Normal Form) / Tsukuyomi (Katana - Released Form) In Endless Utopia Online, Rai is a rare Hybrid, and is a crossbreed of a Human and a Fiend. He is an expert at controling his Aera, and uniquely specializes in concentrating Aera around specific areas instead of in a more widespread fashion, in a technique named Moonlight Edge. To this end, he concentrates power along the edges of his weapons, enhancing their cutting power and even increasing their range, additionally being able to cut into targets more distant with the Aera pressure on the blades. Narukami is deadly with his twin scythes, Mangetsu. He utilizes the weapons with style and lethal precision, able to accurately throw the weapons out on their chains to strike distant targets, and can even spin the blades at extremely high speeds, which can be further enhanced by adding his Alteration to them, capable of creating an invisible field around the edges that can strike targets beyond the blades. The nature of his weapons makes his combat style incredibly unpredictable, as he is able to change the direction of his blades with a simple flick of his wrist or tug on the chain, easily being able to throw his blade out and curve it into a perfect arc that slices through the enemy from behind. He can also use his blades as grappling hooks, being able to dig into most surfaces and allowing him to swing, pull himself up, or scale vertical climbs, additionally being able to pull in distant targets to himself to shred an enemy apart at close range. Narukami is also capable of Weapon Release, turning his twin scythes into a katana of immense power and unparalleled sharpness, named Tsukuyomi. Narukami also uses his intellect to his advantage in combat, calculating his and his opponent's actions in his head even during heated engagements, remaining calm and collected throughout. He has been shown to be willing to throw both caution and morality to the wind in order to break and defeat an opponent, willing to threaten innocents if he knew that it would damage his enemy, and even willing to employ suicide tactics that hurt him just as much as his opponent. These qualities especially is what the Dark Emperor prizes Narukami for, even aside from his actual combat abilities. Narukami is also an expert tracker and hunter, employing these abilities mainly to hunt down men connected to the Yakuza syndicate he is employed by the police to track, but also using it in regards to his duties as a member of the Imperial Guard, being mainly assigned on hunting and assassination missions by the Emperor of Darkness. Despite his relatively normal human senses, enhanced only with the ability of Aera Dome, his incredible intellect and critical thinking and observational skills allow him to track targets on par with the likes of fellow Imperial Guard Selene Hardy, who has naturally enhanced senses with her Tamed Beast. Trivia *Rai Narukami is partially based on the protagonist of Persona 3, and takes his surname from Yu Narukami, the protagonist of Persona 4. Music Theme Category:Character Category:Player Category:Male Category:Ishimura Elite Category:EUO Player Category:Hybrid (EUO) Category:Protagonist